Persuit
by rika08
Summary: A suspects on the run and Lindsay is the only one who can stop him. But is he running or leading? better than it sounds. definate D/L
1. Chapter 1

Danny quickly pulled the SUV sharply around the corner. The sirens blared inside and outside of the car as they sped through the New York street. Lindsay watched the buildings passing by, keeping her eyes out for the suspect. She glanced in the rearview mirror, catching a glance at the police cars tailing them.

"_Danny, Lindsay, how far out are you two?"_ Flack asked over the radio.

Danny picked it up, "Bout thirty seconds."

"_Copy that."_ Flack replied.

Danny made another sharp turn and managed to park the car parallel to the curb. Danny and Lindsay jumped out of the car, guns drawn. The pursuing cop cars pulled up around the building. Officers emerged form their cars and joined Flack, Danny, and Lindsay near the entrance of the building.

"Listen up; we have a dangerous suspect somewhere in that building. I want every entrance and exit guarded! We'll take it one floor at a time!" Flack ordered. He head into the building. Several officers dispersed around the back of the building.

Danny turned to Lindsay, "Stay here."

"Danny-"

"Trust me, Linds, I got a bad feelin' about this. I don't want you in there." Danny explained.

Lindsay nodded, "Be careful."

Danny smirked. He gave Lindsay a quick kiss and a wink before he turned and followed Flack into the building. Lindsay sighed and turned back to the remaining officers. She took her place among the line of guarding officers, gun ready.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Every few minutes Flack's voice would come over the radio confirming a floor clear. Officers surrounding the building would check in every few minutes, confirming no one had exited the building. Lindsay gripped her gun tightly in her hands. Her fingers played with the gold band on her left hand. She suddenly felt something was going to happen soon.

How terribly right she had been. In the silence of the search, gunfire erupted into the air. For a brief moment, Lindsay feared it was in the building. Only seconds later, she realized it was happening outside! Lindsay turned her head. Several officers fell as the bullets tore through them. Lindsay scanned the surrounding area intently. Shem saw their suspect racing from the scene down an alley.

Lindsay took off after him. She pulled her radio from her belt. "Shots fired! Shots fired. Requesting EMS, officer down! Suspect is on foot, fleeing the scene." She latched the phone back into her belt and sprinted after him.

The suspect turned down the alley. Lindsay ran into the alley and stopped. The suspect had disappeared from her sight. She gripped her gun tightly and slowly made her way further into the alley. Lindsay opened every can lid and tipped every can to the ground. She walked slowly, journeying further into the alley.

To her left, Lindsay aught the sound on metal rattling. She walked toward the sound, her gun outstretched. Lindsay saw nothing, and turned.

"_Following last seen location. Requesting backup."_ Flack said over Lindsay's forgotten radio.

Then she heard it again. Lindsay turned, only to have a metal pipe slam into her hands. Lindsay fired off a shot at the collision of the pipe. The gun fell out of her hands and scattered across the alley street. Lindsay's hands recoiled as she cried out in pain. The suspect dropped the pipe and ran for Lindsay's discarded weapon. Lindsay ran after him and tackled him before he reached her weapon. They stumbled to the ground, skipping her gun further down the alley. Lindsay had him pinned beneath her. He gripped her right wrist tightly and Lindsay cried out in pain. With his legs, he kicked Lindsay off and sent her rolling into the wall.

Lindsay rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her feet. The suspect was making another run for her gun. Lindsay snatched up the discarded pipe and sped up. As the suspect grabbed Lindsay gun and turned, Lindsay swung the pipe, knocking the gun from his hands. The gun skidded across the alley floor, underneath a dumpster. The suspect slammed his fist into Lindsay face, snapping her head to the side and knocking her off balance. She staggered to the ground while the world spun around her. Lindsay shook off the punch quickly and looked up. The suspect grabbed Lindsay by the hair and hauled her to her feet. Lindsay grabbed his arm, gritting her teeth in pain.

Lindsay kicked up her leg, nailing him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Lindsay tried kicking him again, only to have the suspect grab her leg. He released her hair and tossed Lindsay off balance. He picked up the pick and walked to Lindsay. Lindsay got to her feet and tried putting distance between herself and the suspect.

He lashed out, swinging the pipe. Lindsay dodged each swing for her chest. As he swung again, Lindsay lashed out herself, punching him across the face. He staggered, stunned at her attack. Lindsay maneuvered again, but he recovered quickly. He was also faster than Lindsay was. As she threw another punch, he caught her hand and held them above her head. He slammed the pipe into her chest, making an agonizing contact. Lindsay cried out in pain as the air was forced out of her lings. The suspect released Lindsay and she dropped to her knees. He took two steps and swung again, this time striking Lindsay across the head.

Lindsay collapsed instantly. The world painfully whirled around her. She felt a warmth trickle down the side of her head. Lindsay groaned and pushed herself up. Two seconds later, he kicked her hard in the stomach. Lindsay resisted the urge to collapse again; she could not give up. He swung the pipe down hard on her back. Lindsay cried out again. She could feel the blood in her mouth seeping to the ground.

Lindsay took a deep breath and stuck out. She launched her leg out viscously into his knee. The shatter of his kneecap echoed almost as loud as his screams. He dropped to one knee, clutching the other. Lindsay rolled from the suspect and dashed for her gun. Her fingers scrapped over the handle. She nearly had her hand wrapped around it when the suspect caught her by her left ankle. He dragged her back toward him, raging as hell's fury. Lindsay lashed out and kicked him again, this time in his face. His head snapped to the side, but she still held her leg.

The suspect gripped Lindsay ankle tighter and pulled her even closer to him. Lindsay raked out the gun as he dragged her. She grabbed it and slammed the butt of her gun over his head. He finally released her, giving Lindsay the chance to escape. Lindsay crawled from under him and leaned against the wall of the alley. She held her gun tightly in her trembling hands, aiming for the suspects head. He looked up at her, eyes surprised and defeated.

"Don't move!" Lindsay ordered.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay didn't risk taking her eyes off the suspect. She could hear the racing footsteps of Flack and Danny coming down the alley. Lindsay held her gun in a fixed position, despite her hands shaking. She only lowered her gun when Flack and Danny cuffed him. Lindsay sighed and she slid the gun into her holster. She let her head lean back against the wall, breathing heavily.

Danny released the suspect moved to Lindsay, "Oh my god, Lindsay."

"Assaulting an officer gets you more time buddy!" Flack spat. He jerked the suspect from Danny and Lindsay.

Lindsay took a deep breath and pushed herself from the wall. She groaned as her body screamed in pain. Danny took her carefully into his arms and held her to her feet. Lindsay hunched over slightly, cradling her sore ribs and beaten stomach. Danny held her upright as they made their way back out of the alley.

"What the hell were you thinkin' Lindsay?" Danny asked. His voice betrayed his tough personality. He was scared for her.

"We couldn't afford to let him escape, especially after he shot at us." Lindsay explained.

Danny shook his head. "You shouldn't have followed him alone."

"There wasn't anyone else, Danny." Lindsay stated.

Danny let the conversation slide for the time being. He needed to get Lindsay to the paramedic bus ASAP. The way her head bled and the way Lindsay hunched over her stomach made Danny fear for her life, and their child and well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah...my even natured brain has returned!!! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

i own nothing...but one day...oh yes...one day!!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood outside Lindsay room. He watched through the glass as the nurse finished with Lindsay's IV. Lindsay was lying upright in her bed, talking with Stella and Hawkes. Mac stood behind Stella. Their three-year-old son, Skyler, was sitting on the bed, holding Lindsay's hand. Skyler was practically Lindsay's clone. Same color hair, eyes, brains, and heart. Every time Lindsay came home, Skyler would bombard her with questions about her day. The doctors had bandaged Lindsay up and fixed most of her injuries. However, Lindsay had to stay the night for observations of her skull fracture.

Danny stomach churned uneasily at the thoughts of his wife's beating. Lindsay's left wrist had been broken from the force of the suspects pipe swing. The doctors had set her wrist in a brace. Two ribs had been broken, but there was no danger to Lindsay, they would heal on their own. Her skull fracture was another story, there was no damage to her brain, but the doctors wanted to be on the safe side. However, they couldn't confirm if Lindsay was still pregnant, or if she had lost the baby.

"Mommy, you gonna be ok." Skyler said. The only thing Skyler didn't have from Lindsay, was his accent and his 'way with words'. That was pure Danny. And hearing Skyler say that, was like hearing Danny say it himself.

Danny felt his heart break hearing his son. Those words gave Danny no comfort, or reassurance. Mac looked over at Danny through the window. Danny wiped the straying tears from his face and turned from the room. He practically ran out of the hospital, dodge patients and doctors alike. Danny blocked out everything around him. He struggled with himself to stay strong. He couldn't break, not now.

The cold air hit Danny like a ton of bricks. He rounded the corner of the hospital. Danny paced about for two seconds, then he slammed his fist into the wall of the hospital. All his pent up emotions let loose as he repeatedly punched the wall of the hospital. He could feel the bones break under the force he put in each punch, but he continued nonetheless.

"Danny!"

Danny stopped abruptly and turned. Mac stood at the corner, watching him in disappointment. Danny leaned against the wall of the hospital and wiped his eyes. His fist throbbed painfully as he set it against his leg. The fabric of his pants soon soaked up the blood.

Mac walked up to Danny, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Danny remained silent, breathing heavily. His fist shook against his leg.

"Four officers and Lindsay have been hospitalized and you're out here breaking your hand! You should be by her side, helping her!" Mac yelled.

"He wasn't supposed to be in the alley!" Danny snapped. He looked up at his silent boss and let loose. "All the evidence said that he should've been in the building, not in the alley waiting for us. He should've been able to shoot down four cops and then make a break for it! Lindsay shouldn't have been the one to follow him into the alley!

"He baited her after him, Mac. He lured her into the alley and that son of a bitch snuck up behind her and beat her with a pipe. He broke two of her ribs, fractured her skull and then tried to kill her with her own gun!" Danny paused, letting the tears fall again. "I told her to stay with the officer's for her safety. I'm the reason she's in there now and I'll be the reason if she lost the baby! The son of a…"

Mac grabbed Danny's shoulder firmly, "Danny-"

"He beat her, Mac." Danny sobbed. "He beat her real bad."

Mac pulled Danny into a tight embrace. Danny let himself cry on Mac's shoulder for the second time. Everyone held Lindsay close to their hearts, but Lindsay was Danny's entire world. The guilt of being the cause of Lindsay's condition was too much for Danny, let alone being the cause of his own child's death. Danny couldn't handle it anymore.

"Listen to me, Danny. She needs you. She in there, just as scared as you are, now. Now we all know how strong Lindsay is, but this is one time that she needs someone with her. She needs you, with her, right now." Mac explained.

Danny nodded. Mac continued, "Lindsay's never backed down once, but this isn't a fight she can win on her own. You hear me, Danny?"

"Yeah, Mac. I hear you." Danny said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah...punching a wall just seemed like something Danny would do.

i own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stood outside Lindsay's room once more. Stella and Hawkes had left while Danny was taking out his anger, to let Lindsay rest. Lindsay lay as she had before Danny had left, the only difference was, Lindsay looked asleep. Danny took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in quietly, so not to disturb Lindsay. Skyler was lying on the bed next to Lindsay, dead to the world. Danny lifted Skyler slowly into his arms, watching his hand. He sat down in the chair to Lindsay's right. Danny watched Lindsay sleeping, listening to her steady heartbeat through the monitor.

Lindsay shifted in the bed. Her bright brown eyes opened and she smiled at Danny.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Danny whispered. He gently took Lindsay's hand.

"You didn't. I thought Sky was awake.." Lindsay replied.

"Nah, this guy's is completely out." Danny explained.

Lindsay gave a small laugh.

"How're you feelin'?" Danny asked.

"Not great, but I'm not risking pain killers." Lindsay answered.

Danny nodded slowly.

"The doctor said they'd do a sonogram tomorrow morning." Lindsay said.

Danny said nothing. The tension rose in the room.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"It's my fault." Danny whispered.

"Danny?"

Danny snapped again. "I told you to wait and look what happens."

"Danny this isn't your fault. I went after the suspect without backup when I should've waited." Lindsay replied. She squeezed his hand.

Danny sighed. "I'm scared, Lindsay."

"Me too." Lindsay said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny and Lindsay sat in the OB floor of the hospital. The OB was setting up the ultrasound machine to Lindsay right. Danny sat by Lindsay head, gently stroking her hair. His right hand was behind Lindsay head, propping Danny up. The OB applied the gel to Lindsay's bruise stomach. They set the transducer on Lindsay's stomach and began swiping over. The OB's eyes were constantly on the screen. Lindsay inhaled deeply.

Suddenly a small muffled thump echoed into the room. The OB smiled and looked to Danny and Lindsay. "There's the heartbeat."

Danny felt his heart swell. The baby had survived! He kissed Lindsay's head gently. "We're alright now."

Lindsay nodded. She reached up behind her head and touched Danny. The baby was all right. She was safe. Danny was with her and she still had Skyler. They were going to ok now. Her world was going to ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voala!! fini.

ok, that wasn't so bad...was it? i'm kinda scared now.

review please!

i own nothing.


End file.
